Symbiotes
The Symbiotes are an ancient race that was discovered by the Geranians and used to help them physically adapt from their weakened frames. Origins It turns out that they are a peaceful alien collective who seek to join with other races to become the perfect warrior of nobility. Only the perfect blend of moral and physical ideal can create such a warrior and anything less results in a bad pairing. A bad pairing will disconnect the symbiote from the collective and cause damage and horror. The Symbiotes were scattered across the galaxy after their home planet was devoured by the world-eater Ego. For some reason, Ego could not siphon the life-force from the symbiotes themselves. This event left some symbiotes psychologically traumatized and they became renegades and disconnected from the group. Some of the race is now nomadic and live on various worlds throughout the cosmos, but their main home world colony is now Gerania, in which they help the Geranians survive, as they sense nobility within them. The remaining collective formed a world in an uncharted area of space and continued its mission. It would also continue to bring back those who had left the collective to repair them and remind them of their true purpose. Symbiosis Symbiotes require an intelligent organism for a host. Once bonded, a symbiote can remove all poisons and cancers from its host body. Without the perfect host to become a noble warrior, the symbiote disconnects from the collective and bad things follow. Symbiotes in these situations have a give and take relationship with their hosts, but usually take more than they give. The positives with Zack was that he was stronger, and he could morph the symbiote at will between street clothes and his armor. The negatives quickly became apparent, however, as for Zack became more exhausted. He discovered that this was because the alien was taking his body out on patrol in his sleep. Biology Symbiote biology is a bit conflicted between generations, but the seemingly undisputed facts is that they are able to form techno-organic armor as well as amplify the physical strength, agility, and healing of their hosts, are vulnerable to sonics and fire, reproduce asexuallym (though sexually if it is done with two host bodies), and seemingly grow stronger with each generation. Symbiotes also have an amazing camouflage ability, and it seems they can absorb the abilities of previous hosts. But they are also able to generate energies as well, so long as they have a host to link up this ability. Though this ability must be careful, for it could drain the host to exhaustion. The symbiotes feed off the natural energies given off by their hosts. They are empathic, usually drawn towards strong emotions; the stronger the emotion, the more power the Symbiote can gain for the host. Powers, Abilities, and Devices *'Biological Enhancement': This is the primary ability of the Symbiote. It has been stated that the organism was engineered or evolved to adapt, conform, and enhance the physical characteristics of the host lifeform as to maximize their full genetic potential. By comparison, the Geranians are vastly inferior to the equipped humans. In this fashion, the powers and capabilities of an armored organism dictated by their host genetics. In general the armor will most likely boost all of the physical capabilities of its hosts without distinction and raise the strength, speed, stamina, endurance, and reflexes of all its hosts. The armor will also protect any host from harsh environments that could hurt or even kill the host. *'Regeneration/Rapid Accelerated Healing': The organism is capable of repairing and regrowing any part of itself or its host at an extremely high rate. So extreme is this ability that it was able to completely regenerate Titan from only a few cells attached to whatever was left of either of them. Even when a only a part (Titan's hand) survived it still regenerated into a full independent organism. *'Camouflage Modes' Category:Aliens Category:Sentient Lifeforms